


play with me

by captainenvy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainenvy/pseuds/captainenvy
Summary: Sansa knows what she wants from her husband, and damned if he wasn't going to give her everything she wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silberias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/gifts).



> I have no shame when it comes to Oberyn/Sansa. Absolutely none.  
> One-shot, and not even the slightest plot. I'm not even sorry.
> 
> If you enjoy this story, please consider donating here (https://ko-fi.com/N4N25J6J) so that I can continue doing this ! Thanks !

Before him and on her knees, his wife was giving him some of the best head he'd ever received – he could swell with pride at having taught her everything when it came to sex if he wasn't so intent on keeping his composure; he was, after all, in the middle of a videoconference.

He didn't remember what it was about, couldn't understand how he was keeping track and answered his board members over in King's Landing – all that mattered was the sweet, sweet pressure Sansa's mouth was putting over his cock. She was teasing him, slowly, trying - and succeeding with flying colours - to make the pleasure last, to delay his orgasm; and the only think he could do was take it. He would happily push back her hair and follow her movements with his palm on the top of her head, but he knew it would look very suspicious on the screen – he'd have to wait until the end of the conference for that.

But the noises she was making – gods. Turned on was an understatement to describe how he was feeling, and she kept pushing, the tip of his cock on her tongue and then at the back of her throat, and she took it all, just like she knew he liked, just how she knew drove him crazy, and she pulled out everytime he was close to finishing; and, even without looking down at her, he could tell she had that devilish little grin that she always had when she had the upper hand, and she was staring up at him, her two hands around his shaft, stroking, up and down, very slowly so as to take him down a little, waiting to swallow him up again.

But he couldn't wait any longer; that had already gone too long.

“Fix it – whatever it is – come to me with a solution, not a problem.” he found himself almost spatting at his colleagues, ended the communication before anyone could say anything.

Taking it as her cue, Sansa's lips met back with his shaft, from top to stem, lips, then tongue, then mouth, and he finally, finally, let out a groan of pleasure, loud enough for the whole house to hear – but he didn't care.

She knew speed was not her friend, and yet he found her going faster as he felt it would soon come to an end, and he could feel the back of her throat again. He barely had time to touch her hair when he came, hard, inside her mouth and over her lips as it fell down his cock, and she was smiling, the little devil, smiling like she had one up on him.

“Shiiit-” he'd grunted and moaned, his eyes closed and his head back, and suddenly she was on his knees – Gods, her underwear was so wet – wiping her lips with her thumb, sucking it afterwards as he stared, mesmerized. _Fuck_ , he truly had made her his perfect sex partner – she knew everything that made him tick.

“Sorry I interrupted your little gathering.” she whispered, smiling. “I hope you didn't mind.”

“That was quite rude of you.” he played, having regained much of his composure, his palms already on their way up her thighs.

“Damn – and here I thought you'd like it.”

“I never said I didn't.”

Like her, he knew exactly how and where to touch Sansa to make her lose her mind; and his fingers wasted no time in getting in her pants.

His thumb found her clit immediately, its position burned inside her mind; she was already shivering and biting her lip, still staring at him as he watched pleasure distort her lines.

“Fuck.” she moaned, the sound a pounding in his ear. Hearing his little wife swear was one of his favourite things, either in frustration or in bed, and he was very guilty of going out of his way to make her do it.

He slid a finger inside her quite easily, rewarded by her hips starting to sway – she was so wet and willing that she didn't even wait for him to move, and she was rocking back and forth over his thighs; and he just knew he'd be fucking her again and again when his cock was hard. Damn if he didn't want it now, damn if he didn't want to wait, but instead he slid another finger, and Sansa was moaning and fucking herself with them and he watched her come with his thumb on her clit and her two fingers in her cunt, revelled in her shouts and how she hung onto him for support, and when she stopped moving he decided to start to.

His whole hand was playing a role, his second one on her ass, and it helped that she had collapsed forward and was now hiding on his shoulder. He moved freely inside her, finding the right spot to make her come again, which she did extremely easily, still coming down from her previous orgasm, biting his skin and moaning uncontrollably.

“Again.” she ended up whispering against him after a few minutes of calm.

“You're insatiable, aren't you ?” he laughed quietly.

“Please.” she begged, soflty moving again, soiled underwear against his pants. “No fingers this time – I want you to fuck me proper.”

“Your wish” he grabbed her by her thighs, put her down on his desk, her back flat and her little cunt inviting, “is my command.”

He wasn't yet hard enough to penetrate her properly, though, and he didn't want to make a mess of things; instead he decided to tease her some more. He kissed her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, rubbing himself against her panties, lightly enough to make her protest, hard enough to strengthen him; he undressed her quickly, marvelling at her skin, at how fucking gorgeous she looked, but she wasn't having any of it : with her thighs, she tried pushing him in, despite the last piece of fabric she still wore.

With one hand over each ankle, he broke her embrace, keeping, without excessive force, each leg apart. “Not happening,” he groaned, “I'm in charge now.”

“Please.” she begged again. “Fuck, baby, please.”

“I need to get harder.” he explained, but she protested over it.

“I don't care !” She arched her back.

Taking a small step back, Oberyn broke their touch and Sansa whimpered. He rolled her underwear down her legs and tossed it aside.

“Touch yourself.” he ordered.

Sansa moaned, frowning. “Oberyn-”

“Touch yourself.” he repeated, articulating every syllable.

She used to coyly obey him the first few times he'd asked her to do that, but she wasn't so shy any more, and her right hand went directly to her clit, rubbing herself vigorously.

Oberyn couldn't explain why it turned him on as much as it did, to watch his wife giving herself pleasure, but it was the last straw, and, within seconds, he was ready to fuck her as hard as she wanted. He watched some more, though, slowly coming back to stroke his cock against her skin, and soon enough she had both hands on her breasts, throwing her head back, and he was the one doing the rubbing.

“Gods” she moaned, followed by a series of “fuck” under her breath, and by the way her hips were folling and anticipating his movements, he could tell she was close, and he stopped moving right away, his hands on her hips forcing them to be still.

“Fuck you !” she grunted.

“Here I was, hoping to fuck _you_.” Oberyn laughed, extremely merry at the idea of frustrating his wife – it only meant more swearing was coming.

“Do it already, then, _gods_.”

The first few times they fucked like this, Sansa had been worried, and she never could let go; but he had pushed her until she had had nowhere to hide, had showed her how good it felt to be free and naked in his bed – and pretty soon she was the one who incited their encounters.

He had had her against walls, her fingers in his hair and her thighs on his ass; he had had her on all fours and on the floor, rubbing lotion on her knees afterward; he had had her from behind, on top of him, next to him – he had had her in all postions she had wanted. He couldn't get used to it, though, even if there was familiarity between them now, even if they knew each other as well as they knew themselves.

“You have always been so impatient, my baby wife.” he cooed as he strated stroking the top of his cock against her cunt.

She gasped, but didn't reply, and her fingers were once again on her clit, slowly, this time, and he knew by her shudder that she'd probably come as soon as he was inside her. His hands went to her waist, holding her down in place as he finally gave her what she wanted, and his cock entered her. They was nothing preventing him from getting his whole shaft in there, up to his balls – her cunt had been opened the minute she got horny, waiting for him, and that was another of his favourite things about his wife. She took him, all of him – that, too, had taken training -, and she looked absolutely delicious doing it. She was sweaty, her baby hair stuck to her forehead, and she'd closed her eyes, and she was in the middle of coming all over him, two fingers rubbing, and he watched, hypnotized.

Once she was done, he started moving back and forth, slowly at first, softly groaning. _Damn_ , did she feel _good_. He picked up the pace, Sansa's breathing shallow under him, and she was moving too, her cunt getting tight as she tried closing it around him. He moaned hard, pounding his wife now.

“Harder, please.” she ordered, whining, but he ignored her. “Oberyn, _please_.”

“Is that-” he pushed all the way inside, “what”, he pushed again, hard, “you want ?” he was certain she'd be sore later, as he pushed a third time.

“Oh, fuck, baby, yes !”

She was biting her lips, making that noise again, like a long moan and a gasp. Truthfully, they both sounded like animals in heat, feral and determined – it was a shame they were both so close to finishing.

Sansa came first, her orgasm completely silent, her head rolled all the way back, and the way her cunt was vibrating and pulsating around him sent him over the edge, and, with a last stroke, he was coming inside of her, holding her down, trembling a little.

They stayed like this, unmoving, silent except for a light panting, for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath, regain their minds and composure. Sansa sat up, grabbed his shirt and nested against him, his cock falling out of her with a small sound, and he held her in his arms.

“I should definitely interrupt your conferences more often.” she whispered, her voice hoarse. And he couldn't help but agree.

 


End file.
